edfandomcom-20200215-history
For Your Ed Only
"For Your Ed Only" is the 4th episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find looking at Sarah's diary is biting off much more than they can chew. Plot Edd invents a new type of bubblegum that can create gigantic bubbles, and he tests it out on his friends. The bubbles are so extreme they knock Jonny and Plank into China and they send the Eds crashing into Ed's house and almost completely destroy Sarah's bedroom, just as she is coming up the stairs with Jimmy. The Eds are frantic to make a run for it when they spot Sarah's diary sticking out from under her mattress. Eddy is eager to read about all of Sarah's secrets and takes the diary with him. The Eds manage to escape Sarah's room in time, but they don't fix the damage they caused. Sarah is shocked when she sees the condition her room is in and soon notices that her diary is missing. She and Jimmy go looking for it and the other kids join them in the search. Meanwhile, the Eds are reading Sarah's diary, giggling about an entry she wrote about Edd, but then they notice that she drew a cartoon of Eddy that involved him crumbling to dust. Eddy is bored by the lack of juicy secrets in the diary, and soon the other kids catch them with Sarah's diary and are about to beat them up, but fortunately Edd had some of his special bubble gum with him and uses it to blow a bubble to transport the Eds away from the enraged kids. The bubble causes Edd's hat to inflate, but manages to take the Eds away from the kids for a short while. Then the bubble deflates, resulting in the Eds, Jonny, and Plank stuck to each other with the gum, while Sarah writes an entry about the happenings in the episode. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy chew the indestructible bubble gum "I'm in my happy place, Double D!" gum from Eddy *'Edd': "Well, it seems my formula for an ordinate bubble gum has reached all expectations." blows a huge bubble ''"Ed, are you blowing a bubble?....Heavens I don't have data for this!" ''flies away *'Eddy': then notices Ed flying ''"Hey! Where you goin' with my gum?" *'Jonny': "Is that a hot-air-balloon?" *'Eddy': ''to pull Ed down ''"What's it to ya?" ---- *'Edd': ''Ed blows a BIG bubble "Inhale, Ed! Reverse your breathing!" ---- *'Jonny 'and Jonny go through the grass and come out in China: "Wow, China! Just like in the cartoons!" ---- *'Ed': wrapped in one of Sarah's bed springs "I'm a borg." ---- *'Ed': after hearing Sarah "It's Sarah! We are so doomed. Help me guys! She'll tell mom, and mom will tell dad, and he'll say 'Not now I just got home from work.' ---- *'Eddy': "Double D! Think fast!" Sarah's diary out the window Edd: sarcastically "Oh, that was brilliant, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': panicking "Quickly! We need to find Sarah's diary or who knows what she'll do." Ed: focused "I know what she'll do and it won't be fresh linen!" Edd: "Well put, Ed." ---- *'Edd': bumped along upside down by Ed and Eddy "I'm losing it! I'm losing it!" Eddy: "Take 5, Lumpy." drops Edd Ed: back to Edd down the lane "Double D lost it all over the ground, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': from Sarah's diary "Woo hoo! listen to this - 'Dear diary, Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamed he gave me a horsey!'" ---- *'Ed': a little caricature of Eddy in the diary "Oh look, an Eddy drawing! And another." Eddy: "That ain't me." Edd: that it's a little flip book cartoon of Eddy walking along "It seems Sarah would like to pursue a career in animation." Eddy: "What a loser!" Ed: the Eddy pic get zapped by lightning and reduced to ashes "Oh look, Eddy is a smudge!" ---- *'Kevin': "Way to go, Bucko. You've reached a new low in dork history." Eddy: "Ha! the rope a little more ''Jealous? Hasta La Vista, baby!" '''Edd': Kevin "I do apologize for the abrupt accommodations, Kevin. C'est la vie!" Kevin: a brief pause "This show needs subtitles." ---- *'Ed': at the fence in a frenzy as Sarah advances "Argh! Trouble! Run! Baste the turkey!" ---- *'Edd': shock after being "kissed" by Ed "I've got Ed germs!" ---- *'Sarah': writing "Dear diary, my brother and that stupid Eddy got what they deserved today. Double D looked so innocent, but you know what they say - give those cute ones an inch and they'll take a mile." Edd: in gummy goo "So, once again the day ends with the three of us-" Eddy: gummy "-stuck together in some nutty way... but wait! We have a guest tonight!" camera zooms out showing Jonny trapped with the Eds Ed: "I like the way Jonny's stuck." Jonny: up by the side of the Eds "Boy, Plank, how the heck did we ever end up here? If you weren't so scared of turning into chopsticks, we'd still be in China!" Eddy: about Jonny "Could someone scrape this guy off my shoe? Please?" Trivia/Goofs *When Ed gets up after landing in Sarah's bedroom, his face is scrunched in a bedspring. Ed then says: "I'm a Borg." The Borg being a group of aliens from Star Trek. *Ed blows into Edd's mouth while Edd is chewing the test gum, but his hat inflates instead of his head. *When Sarah and Jimmy walk up their stairs, their outlines don't move. *When Edd was chewing gum to try and get away from Sarah, Ed ended up blowing Double D into a balloon. When Double D let go of the air, the gum was no longer there, it had suddenly disappeared. But in the last scene, Jonny, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all stuck in the gum. *When Eddy unlocks Sarah's diary, he pulls off one of his three hairs and felt no pain at all. In the next scene, the hair he pulled off is back on his head. *When the airborne diary hits Edd, it falls onto the ground just after. However, after the camera focuses on Ed and Eddy, then goes back to Edd, the diary is in Edd's hat. *Kevin also breaks the fourth wall by saying that the show needs subtitles after Double D spoke something in French, which is "C'est la vie", meaning "That's life" in French. *This is also the second time Edd spoke in French. The first was in To Sir with Ed. *This is the second time Sarah cries. The first time was "High Heeled Ed". *Apparently, Sarah loves her room above everything, except her diary and maybe Jimmy. *''Running gags'': :#Ed saying he is either in or not in his happy place. :#Everyone (except Jonny) looking for Sarah's diary. *'Eddy': "...Hasta la vista, baby!" - this was the same line said in Terminator 2: Judgement Day starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *It is unknown why Jonny would get stuck with the Eds by gum at the end of the episode when he had nothing to do with the diary situation. *'Jimmy': "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, Sarah." This is the exact same quote used by William Shakespeare, a famous playwright best known for "Hamlet", "Romeo & Juliet", and "Macbeth". Gallery File:ImagesCAN0XJU7.jpg|Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and he will say "Not now, I just came home from work." Wow, China.jpg|"WOW, CHINA!! Just like in the cartoons!" Sarah is very angry.jpg|RUN AWAY!!!!!!!! Video Ws3ld1x31OQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3